A salvo
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Draco é salvo e levado para a sede da Ordem da Fênix, onde repensa os últimos acontecimentos. Sugestão de slash. Angst. Presente para Nicolle Snape e Tachel Black. DMSS.


Título: A salvo

Autora: Ivi

Beta: Paula Lírio

Classificação: R

Par: Draco Malfoy/ Severus Snape

Avisos: Slash, yaoi, angst.

Disclaimer: Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Não ganho nada com eles.

Referente a palavra nº 92 (salvar) da minha table. Escrita como presente para minhas queridas Nicolle Snape e Tachel Black. Sejam felizes!

* * *

**A salvo**

Eu sei que estou sendo infantil, mas não importo. Não suporto essa maldita casa. Ninguém me perguntou o que eu pensava quando decidiram o que era melhor para mim. Severus e minha mãe simplesmente agiram, obrigando-me a ficar confinado entre essas pessoas. Eu sempre fico me perguntando a reação do meu _adorado professor_, se ele tivesse chegado na torre e encontrado o velho morto.

Suspirei, resignado.

Como se eu fosse capaz de fazer isso. Seria tão fraco assim que nem ao menos podia cumprir àquela ordem? Mesmo sabendo tudo que significava para mim e minha família? Honra, prestígio, voltar a fazer parte do círculo de confiança do Lorde. A liberdade do meu pai. A segurança da minha mãe. Não ter de ouvir seus gritos enquanto era torturada apenas para satisfazer o simples prazer de algum daqueles comensais.

Virei-me para o canto, encarando as paredes mofadas, com pintura descascando. Cobri a cabeça com o cobertor grosseiro, para evitar contato com qualquer um _deles_ que entrasse no quarto.

Não conseguia dormir. O colchão encalombado, a roupa de cama de quinta categoria e o ar abafado daquele quarto sem janelas me faziam lembrar de tudo que havia perdido. Pareciam zombar de mim. Da minha covardia. Da minha fraqueza. Do meu medo. Da minha esperança ridícula. Sim, porque eu tive esperança ao encarar os olhos enganadoramente bondosos de Dumbledore e acreditar que poderia ser salvo.

Senti um gosto amargo na boca, um aperto no peito e os olhos arderem. _Eu. Não. Vou. Chorar_. Repetia aquelas palavras tantas vezes no decorrer daquele ano que elas já haviam perdido todo o sentido. Era um mantra para mim. Mas cumpriam seu objetivo: eu não chorei, nenhuma vez sequer, depois da torre.

Nenhuma lágrima foi derramada quando tive de encarar a fúria do Lorde e o deboche de seus comensais. Eu gritei até perder a voz com toda a tortura pela qual fui submetido. Eu gemi e cai desacordado, para ser despertado várias e várias vezes até que ele se desse por satisfeito. Eu sangrei e senti mais dor do que jamais supus ser capaz. Eu implorei quando minha mãe foi arrastada para longe de mim e quando ouvi que meu pai não sairia nunca mais de Azkaban. Me senti humilhado ao ver Severus pedir por mim, tomando-me sob sua proteção. Eu o odiei por presenciar aquilo e o culpei infantilmente pela minha própria covardia. Mas não chorei.

E não foi por orgulho ou arrogância. Afinal, em cada uma das tentativas falhas de assassinar Dumbledore, eu havia chorado. Eu sonhava que ia acordar e ver que tudo não passou de um pesadelo. Que logo iria acordar, com os braços da mamãe me envolvendo e cantando para mim. Ou meu pai espantando o bicho papão que eu tivesse encontrado sem querer num armário.

Senti meus lábios secos se ferirem ao dar um sorriso amargo. Quando vi o verde do Avada e os olhos do diretor se apagarem, foi como se toda esperança tivesse sumido. E eu soube que todas as minhas lágrimas tinham sido inúteis. Que ninguém viria me consolar e que tudo tinha sido em vão. E não quis mais chorar. Nem sentir. Nem viver.

Mas aquilo também me foi negado. Cada vez que eu achava que fosse morrer, alguém me reanimava e tudo recomeçava. Até que Severus me salvou e trouxe para cá. Para viver no meio _deles_. Eu que sempre os desprezei, fui obrigado a engolir o resto do meu orgulho e aceitar a caridade dos meus inimigos.

Fechei os olhos, cansado de olhar para a parede. Não sei mais quem é amigo ou inimigo. O maldito Potter foi um dos que me acolheu. E Weasel e Granger. Não fazia a menor idéia de como Severus os convenceu. Nem mesmo sabia como ele conseguiu que o aceitassem de volta, depois do que aconteceu.

Mas aqui estou eu, preso a Sede da Ordem da Fênix, recuperando-me de todos ferimentos. Fiquei nesse quarto desde que cheguei, ignorando completamente todas as pessoas. Lembrava das piadinhas dos comensais quando saí praticamente carregado por Severus. Achavam que eu seria sua 'prostituta' de luxo. Já que Severus não podia ter o pai, teria o filho. Mas nem para isso eu sirvo...

Não ouvi quando entraram no quarto. Só senti um toque suave em meu cabelo. Dedos quentes afastaram a franja de meus olhos. Não adiantou fingir que dormia. Virei-me e encarei Severus. Somente ele teria coragem de me tocar daquele jeito.

- Como está se sentindo, Draco?

- Estou bem. E você?

- Bem também.

Ambos mentimos e sabemos disso, mas é mais confortável fingir que acreditamos um no outro. Ficamos em silêncio. Eu quase adormeço com o toque suave em meu cabelo, o aperto em meu peito diminuindo bastante.

- Draco,sua mãe está em segurança.

O sono some e eu me ergo, encarando os olhos negros. Em poucas palavras, fico sabendo de como Severus salvou minha mãe, simulando a morte dela e que, agora, ela se encontra num lugar seguro, protegida pela Ordem. Surpreso, vejo algumas gotas molhando minhas mãos. Toco meu rosto e sinto as lágrimas que o encharcam. Baixo os olhos, envergonhado por mais aquela demonstração de fraqueza. Não queria mais chorar. E menos ainda, na frente dele.

Severus me puxa para um abraço, murmurando palavras de carinho. Não penso na estranheza de ter o frio professor de poções me consolando. Ninguém jamais esperaria uma atitude dessas dele. Mas ninguém esperaria ver um Malfoy chorando. Deixo-me embalar, encontrando conforto onde ninguém esperava. E tentando acreditar nas palavras dele que tudo ficará bem. É quase possível acreditar. Pelo menos, enquanto estiver entre seus braços.


End file.
